


The Proposal

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, bennoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: Mike believes in soulmates.





	The Proposal

Mike has finally made the decision - he's going to marry Chester Bennington this year. He doesn't know when or how he's going to ask, but he's absolutely sure this time. It's not like last time when Phoenix and Brad told him it was 'way too early' to tell if it was real love and 'not the right time' because the band was just getting famous.

Now, it's way different.

He's sitting at his kitchen table, penning out ideas for future lyrics and how to propose when his phone rings.

It's Chester.

"What's up?" he answers, keeping pen in hand in case any genius ideas struck him while he heard his boyfriend's voice.

"I was wondering how your day went. I'm in the car on my way back to the hotel and was thinking about you so I called," he replies. Mike can hear the turn signal clicking from the inside of his car. He wishes he was sitting in the passengers' seat - he hates being apart.

It won't be much longer...

"It was good. Did some shopping, paid some bills, took a nap," he laughs. Chester echoes him.

"Sounds like a chill day. I miss you, though."

"Yeah, same to you, Honey. When do you think you can come over to visit?"

"Another photoshoot tomorrow and an interview on Friday and then I'm free. Saturday can't come soon enough, I'm going crazy not seeing your face."

"I love you," Mike replies, doodling hearts on the pages in front of him. They've been together for years but the love never has changed from anything but a burning passion for each other.

"I love you more."

Mike believes in soulmates.

***

He's still trying to come up with ideas two weeks later. Chester has already come and gone - out for another crazy set of media appearances (Mike prefers to spend his celebrity time online) - and he's itching to just figure out how to ask already because he's damn tired of waiting.

This is when he decides to tell Phoenix.

"Are you sure?" are the first words out of his friend's mouth once he gives the announcement.

"Yes, of course I'm sure," he replies dismissively. "I've been sure since day one. That's not what I want to talk to you about, dude. I need ideas for how to ask!"

"Um, just ask? Why does it have to be something spectacular?" he asks, grabbing the PS4 remote off the coffee table. "Haven't you two had enough grand romantic moments together to make up for it?"

Mike blushes at the thought - memories flood his brain of kisses and fireworks; hugs and tears, cuddles and coffee and breakfast in bed. He admits they've had their share of happy times (which, any time he's with Chester is a happy time), but a proposal is a whole other story. It's supposed to be special and grand.

"Of course we've had our moments, Phoenix. That's why it's so important I get this right," he emphasizes, sighing. 

"Look, I don't know if I'm the best person to ask about this, man. Why don't you ask Joe or something? He's more romantic than me-"

"Joe is romantic with bags of Cheetos, Phoenix."

Phoenix bursts out in a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay. How about ring in the bottom of a wine glass at a fancy restaurant?"

"Nah, too public," he dismisses, grabbing his notebook to jot it down anyways. "And what if he swallows the ring and has to go to the ER? Not cool."

"How the fuck - oh, never mind."

"He swallows everything Phoenix, trust me-"

"I didn't need to know that," he whines, absentmindedly playing the PlayStation as he talks to his friend.

"Okay, I wasn't even referring to that, but if you want to take it that way if you want," he laughs. "But honestly… Maybe, like, during a show? During a show!"

"Uh, I thought you said the restaurant was too public?"

"Right. He wouldn't like that either… I'll scratch it off the list," he admits, nodding. Yeah, way too public. There's no way Chester would ever forgive him for catching him off guard in front of hundreds of fans.

"I think you're overthinking things. Just let it come natural, dude!"

"Things like this don't come natural to me! It's more of a woman's thing to think of romantic ideas, I think… And he's like - the woman. Mostly, kind of. I mean, I cook sometimes, but mostly just grilled cheese. And I usually burn it."

"Jesus, Mike. Does he do your laundry too?" Phoenix asks, rolling his eyes.

"What? No! I do my own laundry, thank you very much. I'm just saying he's got a lot of good woman qualities. He always smells nice, he can cook, he's romantic, he -"

"Stop right there. Too mushy. I'm trying to get in the zone of killing zombies here."

"He lights candles, dude. He's - fuck, he's so perfect and I just want to seal the damn deal already!"

"Then do it over the phone," Phoenix says in an annoyed tone. "Look, like I told you, if you want it so badly just do it!"

"I'm thinking on the beach…" Mike says, apparently unaffected by Phoenix's pessimism. 

He was going to do this right.

***

"Five hour delay for the fucking flight and on top of that they lose my luggage! I fucking hate flying sometimes," Chester rants as he throws his bags down and shuts the down behind himself.

"That airline is bad about that," Mike says, standing up from his computer and stretching for the first time in hours. 

"So, how was your day?" Chester asks, immediately starting to straighten up the house. Hell, it's not even his and he's cleaning it. Mike has tried to tell him he doesn't need to do it, but he always insisted that he liked doing it for him. 

"It was, it was nice. A lot better now that you're here," he smiles, stopping the lead singer from putting up the dishes and wrapping his arms around him. He stands behind him, breathing in his wonderful scent - what was it this time? He could swear he smells a bit of lavender in whatever it is. 

"You know there's nowhere else I'd rather me, Babe," he replies, setting down the plates and closing his eyes. Mike holds him tighter and kisses his neck.

This week. He's promising himself this week he's going to ask him and pop the question. He keeps putting it off, but he's sure he's ready now. He's going to take him to the beach that's only a couple of miles away, and wait until sunset. Then he'll pull out the ring and - and it will be so perfect. He already has the ring, so he's halfway there already.

*

Later that night, Mike is lying in bed, waiting on Chester to join him so they could watch a movie together before going to sleep. Mike doesn't even know if the movie is any good, he just chose one that had good reviews on Netflix and is rolling with it. He's pretty sure he's heard Brad talk about it before, but he could be mixing it up with something else. 

"Chaz, you coming?" he calls, because he's too lazy to get up from the bed to ask.

There's no answer for several minutes.

"Chaz!" he shouts again, desperately trying to avoid getting up.

"Mike?" Chester says, as he slowly walks out of the bathroom. Mike looks over to see he's holding what looks like a small, blue box -

The ring.

"Who is this for?" he whispers, voice trembling. Mike is furious at himself for not remembering - not remembering to put the damn thing up before Chester got back. How could he be so stupid? So naïve? He's fucked up the surprise, but there's no going back now. It's now or never, he thinks to himself, quickly rolling off the bed and making his way towards his boyfriend.

He takes the box from Chester's shaking hands and gets on one knee. He wishes he looked better - that he was wearing a suit or something - and that his hair was at least combed, but it's going to have to do. 

Oh, God, is Chester going to say no?

"Chester Bennington," Mike begins, the words pouring from recited memory, "I love you - more than I love anything else in this universe." 

Chester is crying. Mike isn't sure if that's a good or a bad thing, but he decides to keep pushing forward.

"And I never want to lose you. It kills me whenever we're apart. My friends always told me that these feelings I have for you would fade, but they never did and never will. I'm sure that you're the one for me."

"Mike…"

"Will you marry me?" he finishes, looking up into Chester's beautiful brown eyes, that were currently full of tears.

Please let those be happy tears.

Chester wipes his eyes before replying;

"Yes".

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
